Tú
by Llanto del fenix
Summary: La guerra había acabado, pero ahora toca reconstruir sus vidas. Nuestros héroes aún tienen un largo camino por delante, en el cual se presentarán grandes problemas, en el que perderán amigos pero encontrarán otros, y en el cual se tendrán que enfrentar a la familia, al amor y a la amistad.
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic, así que os pido algo de paciencia. Asi como es la primera vez que publico algo, también es la primera vez que escribo algo. Al contar en la historia con un OC dediqué el primer capitulo a contaros algo sobre este nuevo personaje, después ya iremos entrando en la historia de verdad. Los primeros capítulos serán algo psicológicos, ya que aún tratan de superar todo lo de la guerra, y eso sólo se puede hacer mediante psicología, pero os prometo que a medida que avance la historia eso cambiará ;) Asi que lo siento si los primeros capítulos son algo tostón, pero espero que mejoren con el tiempo, asi como yo también espero que mi escritura mejore con la práctica! Un abrazo a todos! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: el mundo HP es de J.K. ROWLING, mío solamente es el OC.**

* * *

Charlotte Ariadna Snape es nada más y nada menos que hija del temido profesor de Pociones Severus Snape. Pero eso no es todo, es también la nieta de Albus Dumbledore. El director de Hogwarts tuvo una hija, cuya madre nunca se dio a conocer (se dice que murió en el parto, y dada la tensión que había en aquel tiempo, Dumbledore decidió guardar la existencia de su hija para no ponerla en peligro), llamada Claire. La niña creció feliz bajo la atenta mirada de Minerva Mcgonagall y de su padre. En Hogwarts fue puesta en la valerosa casa de Gryffindor donde conoció a Lily Evans y no se volvieron a separar. Mientras que Lily iba distanciándose cada vez más y acercándose a James Potter, Claire lo hizo con Severus, aun que en el fondo sabía , muy a su pesar, que el corazón del joven Snape sería siempre de su amiga.

Crecieron juntas, se graduaron juntas, y una vez fuera, fueron vecinas. Lily pronto quedó embarazada del pequeño Harry, para desgracia de Severus, que refugió su dolor en los brazos de Claire y de cuyo consuelo nació Charlotte, unos meses más tarde que Harry. Pero este segundo nacimiento tampoco fue de dominio público, pues Claire cada vez estaba más asustada por los ataques Del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Nin tan siquiera Severus supo que tenía una hija.

Tras la tragedia que asoló a los Potter, Claire huyó del mundo mágico temiendo por la vida de su hija que apenas había cumplido un año. Le pidió ayuda a su padre, que aceptó su marcha con una condición, que se instalara cerca de los Dursley y, aunque ella ya no quisiera tener nada que ver con la magia, que vigilara y cuidara indirectamente a Harry. Y así lo hizo.

Harry y Charlotte (escondida bajo el apellido Collingwood) crecieron juntos, fueron juntos al colegio, y ella era la única amiga que Harry tenía, y su única vía de escape: quedaba en casa de la niña cuando en la suya las cosas con los Dursley empeoraban. Así pues, crecieron como hermanos, y como hermano Harry estuvo al lado de Charlotte cuando una enfermedad le arrebató a su madre cuando tan solo tenía nueve añitos.

Fue así como la niña conoció su verdadera naturaleza, era una bruja, y no una bruja cualquiera, si no que nada más ni nada menos nieta del mago más poderoso e inteligente que el mundo mágico conocía, era una Dumbledore. Pero el shock llegó al conocer a su padre. A primera vista era un hombre frío e incluso algo espeluznante, inteligente pero no daba ninguna muestra de cariño hacía la niña, pues aún que ella tuviera sus mismos ojos negros y un pelo castaño pero lacio al igual que el, no creía que Claire le hubiera escondido semejante secreto. Pero después de todo, Charlotte se ganó su corazón, y enseguida se abrió a ella como todo padre hacía con la niña de sus ojos. Junto a él, Charlotte conoció la magia, el amor de un padre, y su pasión por las pociones. Su padre le enseñó, en el tiempo que podía compartir juntos, lo que era vivir en el mundo mágico, pero nunca desvelando ante este que el tenía una hija, y como mantener una mente fría en los momentos adversos. En este último punto, Charlotte contó con un compañero de clase, Draco Malfoy, que también está ansioso por aprender de su maestro Severus Snape. Entre los dos niños floreció una extraña amistad, un tira y afloja, a menudo con insultos hirientes, pero con respeto por ambas partes. Pero era pronto para que la niña volviera a donde pertenecía, en el mundo muggle había un chico que la necesitaba a su lado, por lo que se quedó con una familia de acogida en Privet Drive.

Además de la sorpresa por descubrir que era un mago, y de los poderosos, Harry se alegró de que Charlotte también recibiera la carta de Hogwarts, aún no sabía quien era en realidad su amiga.

Y a partir de aquí, queridos lectores, conocéis el resto de la historia. Lo único es que tenéis que incluir un miembro al trío, en mi historia los protagonistas son un cuarteto, el Cuarteto de Oro. Como es de suponer, a lo largo de la histora de J. K. Rowling hai algunos pequeños cambios.

Nada más llegar a Hogwarts, el mundo mágico descubre que Albus Dumbledore tiene una heredera, pues McGonagall se refirió a ella como Charlotte Dumbledore cuando la llamó para ser seleccionada (Gryffindor). Enseguida se ganó el respeto de las demás casas (a pesar de ser una niña dulce e inteligente, era la nieta del director) a excepción de los Slytherins, quienes enseguida la apodaron la "niñita mimada de Hogwarts".

Corrió las aventuras junto a Harry, Ron (con quien competía por ver quien comía más o quien era más "tonto") y Hermione (con quien se discutía las mejores notas). En el tercer año se desveló el verdadero apellido de Charlotte, lo que la dejó en una situación delicada: por una parte estaban los Gryffindors que a pesar de que la adoraban por llevar la sangre de Dumbledore y por ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, no pudieron evitar desarrollar una cierta desconfianza e incluso rencor hacía ella, pues después de todo era hija de una serpiente, y no de cualquier Slytheryn, sino del profesor que todos odiaban y estaban seguros de que estaba relacionado con las artes oscuras. Por otro lado estaban los Slytherins, que a pesar de que le debían un respeto por el temor de sufrir un castigo por parte del jefe de su casa y más adelante también por parte de Draco Malfoy, también tenían un rencor por considerarla una traidora, pues sus cualidades Slytherins resaltaban por doquier y aún así pertenecía a Gryffindor. A esto hay que sumarle también su ascendencia, pues la mayoría eran de la opinión de que Dumbledore era lo peor que le había pasado a Hogwarts.

En cuarto año, Charlotte descubre una rara cualidad, es una animaga natural, es decir, podía convertirse en un animal a su voluntad. Pero no era una animaga cualquiera, era un fénix y lo más extraordinario era que podía desempeñar las características de este mitológico animal a su voluntad (transportar grandes cargas y sanar con sus lágrimas), incluso en su cuerpo humano. El poder que tenía con su cuerpo normal no lo supo hasta mucho tiempo después. Lo único que no podía hacer cuando no era un fénix, era volar, pero si que incluso podía manejar pequeñas llamas de fuego.

En quinto se descubre el papel de Harry Potter en la batalla, y también el de Charlotte. Mientras que Harry era el único que podría darle muerte a Voldemort, Charlotte debía mantenerse neutral hasta el final, no podría beneficiar a un bando ni al otro (es más, tenía estrechar lazos con ambos) y solo y únicamente podía inclinar la balanza hacía Harry o hacía Voldemort en la batalla final. De esta forma Charlotte conoció profundamente tanto el lado de la oscuridad como el bando de la luz, descubrió las formas de actuar de cada uno, las fortalezas, las debilidades y… sus secretos. Debido a la condición de su padre, Charlotte estuvo en todo momento enterada de los planes de su abuelo, gritó, berreó, lloró y llevó su enfado hasta la extremidad cuando Dumbledore planeó su muerte y cuando supo que quien debería susurrar las palabras asesinas sería su padre. Pero finalmente aceptó que su abuelo muriera y su padre desgarrara su alma cuando se dio cuenta de que con eso salvarían a Draco, por quien estaba desarrollando unos sentimientos más allá de la amistad. Pero también conoció a Voldemort o, mejor dicho, a Tom Riddle. Descubrió su pasado, sus temores, sus deseos, sus intimidades, sus sentimientos… y pronto le dio una explicación al porque era de esa forma: Tom Riddle fue concebido sin amor, es producto de una poción que imita pobremente aquello que su abuelo llama amor; su madre prefirió la muerte a darle cariño y amor a su hijo, nadie se dignó a enseñarle a aquel niño lo que era sentirse querido. Por eso no podía sentirlo, no podía ver el terror de los magos ante la posibilidad de perder a un ser querido, para el esa mirada simplemente le decía que tenían miedo a su poder, a él.

Después de la muerte de su abuelo, lo cual aconteció ante sus ojos, Charlotte decidió no acompañar a sus amigos en busca de los Horrocruxes y permanecer en el castillo para seguir al lado de su padre. Muchos la tacharon de traidora al igual que a su padre. Su estadía se hizo horrible, no por culpa de los Carrows ni por el terror que se vivía en el castillo, pues ella estaba protegida por ser hija de la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso (que dicho sea de paso, gravó la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo de la niña en un arrebato de euforia cuando Dumbledore murió), sino más bien por los insultos y ataques de los alumnos que no pertenecían a Slytherin. Todos la habían abandonado, porque a ojos de los demás, ella había participado en la muerte de su abuelo.

En la batalla final vio consternada como el castillo era destruido, como los alumnos se aferraban a la vida luchando por lo que más querían. Y ella no podía hacer nada. Eso era lo que peor llevaba, no poder actuar. Pero la historia dio un giro inesperado. Tom, ciego por el poder de la Varita de Sauco, mató a Severus Snape delante de su hija, sin darse cuenta de que esta era la única que le podía dar la victoria. Charlotte no pudo llorar la muerte de su padre, se quedó quieta a su lado, observando como le daba sus recuerdos a Harry para después susurrarle a ella que la quería. Fue ese momento cuando derramó una solitaria lágrima y decidió ponerle punto final. Lo había perdido todo, a la única familia que le quedaba y por la que le había rogado a Tom a cambio de su lealtad. Voldemort había incumplido su promesa, por lo que ella tampoco mantendría la suya.

En mi versión, Charlotte decapita a Nagini, es ella quien llama a Draco y le pide que se quede a su lado, es ella quien revela la lealtad de Severus y los planes de Albus, es ella quien va a buscar a Harry al Andén ¾ para traerlo de vuelta, dejando para siempre en ese lugar indefinido la alma deteriorada de Tom, es ella quien toma de la mano a Harry cuando este lanza su último _expelliarmus _a Voldemort.

Voldemort es destruido a manos de Harry, y el siguiente paso es dar sepultura y llorar a los que cayeron en la lucha. El tiempo de paz había llegado de la mano de los cuatro héroes, pero el dolor aún tardaría en desaparecer varias generaciones.

* * *

**Bueno, y que os parece? Un poquito cargante verdad? :S Espero que polo menos os haga pensar en darle una pequeña oprtunidad a la historia, pliiis! **

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 El comienzo

**Hola de nuevo! Aqui estamos con el primer capítulo. Este será algo psicológico (bueno, quitadle lo de "algo") y un poco lento, pero espero que este sea el primero y el último y empezar ya con la chicha de la historia! :) Un abrazo a todos!**

**Disclaimer: mundo HP es de J.K. Rowling, mío solo es el OC.**

* * *

Charlotte se encontraba bajo el cálido sol que iluminaba ese día los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ella junto a Harry, Ron, Hermione y otros muchos voluntarios se ofrecieron para ayudar a reconstruir el colegio, que debía abrir sus puertas el uno de septiembre. Para muchos era una escapatoria a la vida real, un quehacer que suplía la falta del ser querido perdido en la Batalla final.

La familia Weasley trataban de volver a la realidad: Molly Weasley preparaba deliciosa comida para los voluntarios, mientras que su marido e hijos se coordinaban con los demás para levantar el castillo. El único que no estaba presente era George Weasley, que se veía incapaz de volver a aquel lugar. Pero de todas formas, se volcó en cuerpo y alma al negocio que en su día había abierto junto a Fred, pero que ahora debería seguir el solo. Era consciente que a pesar de todo, la gente seguiría necesitando sus artilugios para pasar buenos momentos.

Harry Potter se había despedido de los Dursley definitivamente para instalarse en el mundo mágico. En septiembre empezaría, junto a Ron, en la academia de aurores ansioso por labrarse una vida y empezar una deseada familia junto a Ginny Weasley. En cambio, la única hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley volvería a Hogwarts para cursar el último año.

Hermione Granger había recuperado a sus padres y junto a ellos se había ido a vivir a Ottery St Catchpole, así ella estaría más cerca de Ron mientras que sus padres podrían seguir haciendo su vida normal de muggles. Este verano Hermione quería darle un empujón a su plataforma de la P.E.D.D.O., que se había echo más famosa por el incipiente cambio que se estaba produciendo en la mentalidad de la comunidad mágica, empezando precisamente por aquellos que se habían prestado para ayudar en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts. Mientras ayudaba a la señora Weasley a repartir su comida, reclutaba gente para su causa. Su trabajo había sido evaluado por el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, por lo que le habían ofrecido un puesto de trabajo en el Ministerio y que comenzaría en noviembre para llevar a cabo una campaña de Navidad a favor del trato de los elfos.

A todos les esperaba un futuro brillante y una vida tranquila, justo aquello por lo que habían luchado. Charlotte en cambio, era la única que seguía con un futuro incierto. Había perdido a su familia y lo único que le quedaba era una vieja casa en la Calle de la Hilandera y dos tumbas en los terrenos del colegio. Miraba con nostalgia las risas de Harry junto a Ginny y las de Ron y Hermione, ellos ya tenían su vida.

Se recostó sobre el verde césped en una colina desde donde podía ver las dos tumbas que tanto la cautivaban. El cielo estaba despejado y podía sentir los rayos del sol a través de sus ojos cerrados. Y suspiró. Echaba todo de menos: el castillo que era su hogar, el aroma que desprendían los calderos llenos de pociones y que llegaban al vestíbulo desde las mazmorras, el suave arrullar de Fawkes, o ese frescor a manzanas que solamente sentía cuando estaba cerca de Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Si, por encima de todo echaba de menos las sonrisas que compartía con el, los abrazos de apoyo que solamente el le sabía brindar, esa mirada de comprensión… Pero el ya no estaba. La relación entre ellos nunca había sido definida. Desde que eran pequeños habían tenido un amor-odio, siempre compitiendo por la atención de Severus Snape, por las calificaciones, aprovechando cada momento de burlarse hacia el otro e incluso insultarse sin importar si las palabras podían llegar a herirse (aunque en el fondo sabían que nunca serían capaz de llegar a ese extremo, ¿o si?). Pero sin duda alguna, el otro siempre estaba ahí cuando uno se encontraba mal, no tenían vergüenza de llorar frente al otro, se comprendían porque sabían que los dos estaban en la misma situación, envueltos en una guerra que ninguno quería pero en la que los dos tenían mucho que perder. Y Charlotte había salido perdiendo, lo había perdido todo. Y Draco Malfoy estaba también a punto de perderlo todo.

Faltaba una semana escasa para que empezaran los juicios contra los seguidores de Voldemort, y entre ellos estaba la familia Malfoy al completo. Habían pasado más de la mitad de un mes encerrados en Azkaban y, aunque ya no hubiera dementores, aquel sitio seguía siendo espeluznante. Conservaba aún la capacidad de arrebatar la felicidad y el calor del cuerpo, y el estar rodeado de asesinos sin escrúpulos no mejoraba mucho la situación.

No sentía pena por Draco, le asqueaba ese tipo de sentimiento y estaba segura de que a Draco también, ella solo quería verlo, que saliera de allí para poder recuperar ese fresco aroma y esos ojos grises. Aún recordaba aquel día en el que tuvo a esos ojos tan cerca de ella. Estaban los dos solos en un aula vacía, Draco desesperado porque aún no había llevado a cabo la misión, y Charlotte apurada porque su abuelo le había avisado de que estaban a punto de partir en busca de un Horrocrux. Le estaba indicando a Malfoy que pusiera su plan en marcha esa noche, tal y como Dumbledore le había indicado. En aquel momento todo cambiaría. Cuando Charlotte iba a irse, Draco la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en los labios, indicándole cuan dolido estaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer e implorándole perdón por hacerla sufrir. Y Charlotte le devolvió aquel beso con sumo cariño.

Y Charlotte nunca dejó de serle fiel, a pesar de los malos momentos en la infancia. Simplemente eran amigos, buenos amigos con altibajos. Por eso, cuando estaban de frente a los mortífagos, quienes exhibían el cuerpo supuestamente sin vida de Harry y le hacían señales a Draco de que se acercara a su lado, Charlotte no dudó en llamarlo. Sabía que él acudiría siempre a ella. Y Draco al escuchar su débil voz pero segura, se paró, les dedicó una breve mirada a sus padres, y se dio la vuelta para tomarle la mano a Charlotte.

Volvió a suspirar, y esta vez abrió los ojos. En un par de días vería de nuevo a Draco. El nuevo ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, le había dado un permiso para visitar a Draco el día antes del juicio. Y estaba nerviosa. Se levantó y sintió la brisa del verano en todo su cuerpo, sonrió hacia las tumbas y se dirigió hacía el castillo. Ya era algo tarde y sin duda Harry, Ron y Hermione la estarían buscando para ayudar con la cena.

* * *

**Y que tal? alguna esperanza? :) Acepto críticas para mejorar la historia :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Nada

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Las ganas por verle eran tremendas, pero no sabía que iba pasar una vez entrase por la puerta.

Había llegado con Harry a la isla de Azkaban, y después de los trámites y chequeos correspondientes la dejaron entrar, sin varita. Harry se había quedado en la entrada y ahora ella caminaba sola detrás de un guardia que la conducía a través de las entrañas de la prisión hacia la celda solicitada. A pesar de que ya no estaban ahí los dementores, no podía evitar que todo su cuerpo temblara, haciéndola echar de menos su varita para convocar su patronus.

Hemos llegado – dijo la monótona voz del guardia – celda 1264 – y de repente grita – Voy a abrir la puerta, échese hacia atrás, lo más lejos de la entrada - pero dentro no se escuchó ningún movimiento. El guardia introdujo una extraña llave en una cerradura que Charlotte no había visto antes y la puerta resonó indicándoles que estaba abierta.

Bien señorita, recuerde que tan solo tiene diez minutos. No se le permite acercar al preso y mucho menos tocarlo. Si necesita algo tan solo toque esto – y le introdujo un objeto parecido a una piedra en el bolsillo – en cuanto lo toque se activará una alarma y la sacaré de la celda salva y sana – A Charlotte no le gustó como le dio las instrucciones aquella persona, era como si creyera que el preso era altamente peligroso, y Draco no lo era.

Muy bien, no se preocupe.

A los diez minutos abriré la puerta para que salga solamente usted.

De acuerdo – y dicho esto, Charlotte entró. Dentro estaba todo oscuro, entraba tan solo un pequeño rayo de luz por una ventana ridículamente mínima. Sus ojos, ya casi habituados a esa oscuridad, escrudiñaron la celda en busca de algún movimiento. Cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba susurró: _¿Draco?_

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en su catre mirando a la nada y sin siquiera preguntarse quien había venido a visitarle. Estaba en la nada, como lo sería él ahora, nada. Su familia había caído en desgracia, desgracia que se vería incrementada cuando en unos días fueran condenados como seguidores del Lord Oscuro. Nadie los volverían a ver con los mismos ojos, para la sociedad ahora serían escoria, de esa que la gente quiere desechar. Se había arruinado todo. A sus 17 años no tenía un futuro que escoger.

Por eso un extraño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando escuchó ese susurro. Lo reconoció enseguida, sobre todo cuando su dulce aroma a hojas de otoño llegó a hasta el. Ella estaba ahí. Pero no levantó los ojos, no la miró, pues temía que si lo hacía no podría evitar echarse encima de ella y apretarla hacia su cuerpo para nunca más dejarla ir. Pero no podía, y no era solamente porque lo decían las normas de seguridad de Azkaban, sino porque ella no se merecía más dolor y sufrimiento por culpa de él.

¿Que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tendrías que estar disfrutando de la nueva sociedad que tú y tus amiguitos creasteis? ¿No deberías estar gozando con ellos de la nueva paz y felicidad? – y lo dijo todo de sopetón, sin descanso, y de la forma más fría que pudo, calcando desprecio cuando se refería a la sociedad y a los amigos de la chica.

¿Qué? – fue lo único que consiguió soltar Charlotte. De entre todo lo que había imaginado que pudiera pasar, nunca pensó que la recibiría con tales reproches. Y enseguida saltó su indignación – ¿Pero que estás diciendo Malfoy? – y a Draco le dolió que usara su apellido. Pero esa era lo que era, un Malfoy – ¿Aún por encima de que me digno a venir a visitarte me recibes de esta forma? – Esa era ella, orgullosa y altanera. El sería un Malfoy y sabía usar la frialdad a su gusto, pero ella era una Snape y nadie, ni siquiera Draco, pasaba por encima.

¿Dignarte? ¿Dices que te dignaste? ¡Pues no haber venido, no te pedí que lo hicieras y mucho menos para enseñarme cuanta pena te doy! – escupió con rencor.

Charlotte estaba dolida, tenía el sueño de que todo se arreglara después de la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Pero eso a él no le interesaba. Quizás la gente tuviera razón, quizás Ron estaba en lo cierto: los Malfoy nunca cambian, son simplemente Malfoy.

Lo siento – y su mirada reflejó la misma frialdad que los de Draco – no era mi intención recordarte lo patética que se ha vuelto tu vida, tan solo vine para desearte suerte en el juicio, pero después de todo supongo que ni la necesitarás ni la querrás.

Y Draco se dio cuenta de que se había pasado.

No, lo siento yo. No debí tratarte así – pero después de todo el daño estaba echo, ya había dado el primer paso para separarla del, y no podía retroceder – pero tienes razón, no la quiero ni la necesito, yo ya estoy juzgado. Así que vete, y olvídate de todo en tu mundo feliz.

Justo a tiempo. En ese momento el guardia gritó:

El tiempo ya ha acabado. Señor Malfoy, échese hacía atrás para abrir la puerta y que la señorita pueda salir – y Draco retrocedió envolviéndose de nuevo en la oscuridad, pensando si alguna vez se podría librar de ella. Charlotte se dio medio vuelta y salió, con unas ganas de llorar tremendas. Pero no soltaría esas lágrimas jamás, no si quería ser fuerte y dejar claro quien era Charlotte Snape. Tenía una decisión tomada, como la tenía Harry, y por un contratiempo como este no se echaría atrás nunca.

¿Todo bien? – preguntó Harry cuando por fin llegó junto a él. Y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a la que Charlotte tampoco se pudo resistir.

Si, todo bien Harry. Volvamos a casa, ya he acabado con lo que tenía que hacer – Y le sonrió para agradecerle el haberla acompañado y apoyado.

Si, volvamos a casa. Hoy hay cena en la Madriguera, y creo que Ron es el encargado de la comida.

Espera, ¿Ron de cocinero? – se sorprendió Charlotte – ¡eso no me lo pierdo! – y se echó a reír con su amigo.

Si, yo tampoco, pero vámonos porque a lo mejor nos quedamos sin cena.

Y ambos se desaparecieron en los límites indicados para dejar ese sitio atrás.


	4. Chapter 4 Sueños olvidados

**Feliz Navidad a todos! Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo, que espero que os guste. Prometo y juro solemnemente que después del juicio dejo toda esta palabrería psicológica que tanto aburre (bueno, alguna tendrá, que tendremos que saber los sentimientos de los personajes ¿no? :D), pero si, será algo más movidito. Pero tiempo al tiempo. Yo también tengo que encontrar primero mi sitio y mi forma de escribir (corte). Bueno, espero que os guste, y sabed que estoy abierta a cambios, tanto estilísticos, de escritura como cambios en el argumento. Esta historia es para vosotros, y como tal, quiero que la disfruteis.**

**Adelante! :D**

* * *

-¡Ron atento! – demasiado tarde.

-¡!Si, diez puntos!

Ron, ¿se puede saber en que estabas pensando? ¡Te venía de frente!

Pero Ron ya tenía las orejas coloradas. No se acostumbraba aún a fallar aún que estuviera con amigos y familia. Después de comer habían decidido subir a la colina para jugar al quidditch. Se enfrentaban Harry, Ginny contra George y Ron. Hermione prefería mantener los pies en tierra atenta a cualquier infracción, pues ella era el árbitro.

-¿Que te pasa?

-Nada, simplemente me distraje, eso es todo – contestó el varón menor de la familia Weasley. Continuaron jugando entre risas y algunas burlas hasta que Charlotte los llamó para regresar a casa. Ya desmontados, Ginny y Hermione emprendieron el camino con George, quien tenía que sufrir los tediosos comentarios que las dos chicas le dedicaban. Charlotte iba detrás de ellos sumergida por completo en sus pensamientos, mientras que Ron retenía un poco a Harry para hablar por fin con el.

-Oye, ¿no crees que es un poco raro que sea Charlotte la que se quede abajo leyendo en vez de jugar con nosotros y no Hermione?

-¿Qué?- contestó algo desconcertado Harry.

-Pues que lo de leer mientras jugamos al Quidditch es cosa de Hermione y Charlotte juega con nosotros, no al revés. A Charlotte le pasa algo.

-Si, tienes razón – y Harry por fin se da cuenta de que no era el único que sospechaba que algo le pasaba a su amiga, incluso alguien como Ron, con un coeficiente emocional de una piedra (en palabras de Hermione) también se había dado cuenta, y eso era preocupante – pero creo que sé por que está así – Y Ron ante este comentario levanta una ceja preguntado – Draco Malfoy.

* * *

-¡Chicas! ¿Me podéis ayudar con la mesa para la cena?

Ese día en la Madriguera había sido algo tenso. Al día siguiente era el juicio contra los seguidores de Voldemort y todo el mundo estaba muy nervioso por los resultados. La señora preparaba la cena mientras el resto estaba en el jardín comentando como serían los procesos y como podría acabar todo, porque aun que la batalla ya hubiera acabado, la guerra no finalizaría hasta que los culpables recibiesen su merecido. Y gran parte de la comunidad mágica opinaba eso, al igual que varios de la familia Weasley.

Ya era algo tarde, el tiempo en aquella casa parecía siempre detenerse. Charlotte la adoraba por eso, porque parecía que todo era eterno, que nada podría pasarle allí dentro. Se respiraba a familiaridad, lo que ella necesitaba. Pero el tiempo transcurría fuera de esas paredes, y era hora de volver a la realidad. Se despidió de los que se quedaban en el jardín con su tertulia y se dirigió a la cocina junto con Ginny y con Hermione aún discutiendo algunos de los aspectos del debate.

-Lo siento señora Weasley, pero debo irme ya – anunció con una tímida sonrisa Charlotte.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿Pero a dónde vas a ir? Quédate por lo menos a cenar.

A pesar de quedarse a dormir casi todos los días, la chica había decidido pasar esa noche en casa de su padre. Sabía a ciencia cierta que esa noche seguirían comentado los juicios y, sinceramente, ella estaba cansada de todo ese tema. Ya tenía su veredicto, no lo cambiaría por muchos comentarios que escuchara y seguir haciéndolo le provocaba dolor de cabeza. La casa de Severus Snape tampoco era una buena opción, desde que murió no pasó mucho tiempo en ella, y dado el escaso gusto de Snape por la decoración, aquellas paredes no le brindaban el calor y el cariño que le aportaba la Madriguera. Pero si que encontraría tranquilidad y, quizás, el consuelo de haber perdido a su familia.

Ya en su cuarto, aquel que su padre le había dado y acomodado cuando se enteró de que ella era su hija, se tumbó en su cama, sin cambiarse ni meterse debajo de las mantas. Se puso de lado y dirigió la mirada hacía su mesilla. En ella había dos fotos con movimiento. En una, una mujer castaña con una gran sonrisa y de ojos azules sostenía a una niña de unos tres años y de ojos negros que se reía sin parar por las tonterías que un hombre de pelo cano, nariz aguileña y gafas de media luna hacía con su varita, con el único propósito de divertir a la niña. Los ojos del anciano eran los mismos que el de la mujer, que miraba con ternura como su hija, Charlotte, se reía. El otro retrato, ya no tenía tantos colores como en la primera debido a la magia de Dumbledore. En cambio predominaba el negro de la túnica y del pelo de su padre, que hacía juego con los ojos de él y de la chiquilla que estaba a su lado. Ella sonreía tímidamente y con la mano de Severus apoyada el hombre de su hija. Charlotte adoraba esa foto. Tenía muy pocas con él, pero en esa, los ojos de su padre tenía un brillo de ternura dedicada solamente a ella, y ella también tenía su brillo especial sólo para él.

Y ante estas imágenes y los recuerdos que afloraban, Charlotte se quedó dormida. Sin cambiarse de ropa, sin taparse, pero sin duda, en un sueño profundo y tranquilo que hacía tiempo que no tenía.

Un suave ulular la despertó. Abrió los ojos intentando orientarse. Había tenido un sueño muy bonito pero… ¿¡que diablos!? ¿Qué había soñado? A veces se sorprendía con el cerebro humano, unas tan eficiente y otras tan… inútil. ¿Cómo era posible olvidar un sueño en apenas unos segundo?

Y el suave ulular volvió a escucharse. Charlotte miró hacía la lechuza parda que estaba en su ventana con el Profeta en el pico esperando a que le abriera. Se levantó y se desperezó antes de acercarse, pagarle y coger el periódico. Pero esto último la dejo paralizada ¿cómo se podía haber olvidado del juicio? Olvidarse de un sueño vale, ¿pero del día del juicio? Miró el reloj, apenas tenía media hora para presentarse en el Ministerio. El juicio de los Malfoy no empezaba hasta dentro de hora y pico, pero al ser parte de los testigos tenía que estar presente en el edificio a la hora acordada. Sino, quedaría fuera, como una espectadora más. Se dirigió veloz hacía el cuarto del baño, se duchó intentando recordar el sueño y el por qué se había olvidado del día que era, y por último se puso la túnica más formal (negra, como no, que una vez le comprara su padre) para acabar recogiéndose parcialmente el largo pelo castaño oscuro.

Se tiró fuera de la casa y se dirigió a un callejón oscuro y sin salida en el que sabía que podría desaparecerse sin muggles curiosos, para llegar así a otro cercano al Ministerio. Se deslizó por la cabina de teléfono hasta el vestíbulo del Ministerio y se fue directa a la sala en la que la había citado. En cuanto abrió la puerta, a cinco minutos de la hora de la cita, escuchó un _hola_ solemne procedente de Harry, vio la sonrisa que le dedicaba Ron y sintió el abrazo de su amiga Hermione.

El destino de los Malfoy estaba apunto de sellarse.

* * *

**Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Algún comentario? :D**

**Un beso enorme y Feliz Navidad! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Libertad y grilletes

**Bien, aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo. Es el último del año 2013, así que espero que la disfruteis. Un beso enorme! **

* * *

Era la hora. Había que entrar. Y así lo hizo, con las manos juntas por delante entró en la gran sala del juicio. Ya había gente, de hecho había mucha, demasiada para su gusto. Algunas caras las conocía de haberlas visto hablando con su padre en tiempos mejores, pero ahora ya no tenían aquella sonrisa hipócrita que trataban de transmitir simpatía, sino que estaban llenas de burlas y de superioridad. Y el resto que no conocía, ese gesto de burla se acentuaba todavía más. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, estaba allí por algo y tenía que cumplir. Además, era un Malfoy, y dejaría bien claro que aunque estaban acabados, su orgullo no sería pisoteado.

Nada más poner un pie en la sala, todo el mundo se volvió a mirar a los tres Malfoy, que llevaban la cabeza bien alta. Aunque sus caras y sus cuerpos estuvieran demacradas por el tiempo que les tocó vivir durante la guerra y por su estadía en la prisión, nadie podía negar que seguían manteniendo ese porte elegante y altanero tan característico de la familia purasangre más importante de la sociedad. Esos trajes grises gastados y los grilletes que llevaban en las manos y que los unían, no eran capaces de negarles la dignidad que una vez poseyeron y que no estaban dispuestos a perderla.

En el centro había tres sillas, una más adelantada que las otras dos. Los tres prisioneros se dirigieron a ellas sentándose el patriarca de la familia en la de delante mientras que su mujer y su hijo lo hacían en las dos que había detrás. Lucius Malfoy sería el primero en ser juzgado.

Esperaron unos minutos, sin bajar la cabeza altanera y escuchando los rumores y susurros que se iban multiplicando poco a poco. De repente, se abrió una puerta por la que entró el ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ocasionando que todo el mundo se levantase, incluso los tres acusados.

Detrás del ministro, entró un grupo de personas, entre las cuales Draco pudo distinguir las cabelleras rojas de algunos Weasley, las gafas del _Elegido_, la alborotada melena de la hija de _muggles_ y, para sorpresa del chico, la mirada oscura de Charlotte. Entraron en la sala con seriedad y algunos mostraron algo de desprecio mal disimulado. Pero aún así Draco no podía sacarle la vista de encima de Charlotte. Se mostraba tranquila y segura. Pasara lo que pasara siempre se mostraba de esta forma, sin dejar entrever su nerviosismo o miedo. Eso era lo que le gustaba a Draco, ella es una mujer fuerte que sabe ocultar sus sentimientos cuando le convenía. Era igual que un Malfoy (después de todo habían recibido lecciones de cómo comportarse juntos, y su padre también era un profesional en cuanto de ocultar sentimientos se trataba), pero a diferencia de ellos, de él, Charlotte también era una mujer pasional, luchando por lo que más quería, demostrándoles siempre lo importantes que eran en su vida. Eso era algo que Draco no podía hacer, porque tampoco no se lo tenían permitido.

Y ell juicio dio comienzo.

Después de duras horas de juicio durante la cual estuvieron escuchando defensas y ataques, ya en la noche el jurado que presidía la sala por fin tenía una sentencia, o mejor dicho, tres.

-Para el señor Lucius Malfoy, acusado de servir a Voldemort como uno de sus mortífagos, por realizar torturas y usar maldiciones imperdonables y atentar contra la comunidad mágica, se le declara: culpable. – pero Lucius no muestra ninguna señal de arrepentimiento, enfado o alivio. Sabía que nadie lo salvaría, y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se veía merecedor de pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban, incluso de recibir el beso del dementor. Pero aún así, por sus ojos pasó un brillo de tristeza y pena.

-De todas formas – prosiguió el ministro – hemos tenido en cuenta la declaración de varias personas anónimas (y señaló levemente hacia el grupo de personas que entraron con el en la sala) en la cual se muestra que el acusado ha actuado presionado ante la amenaza de muerte contra su familia. Por este motivo, se condena al acusado a 15 años de prisión en Azkaban.

Bueno, después de todo no había estado tan mal pensó Draco, quizás, solo quizás, después de esos 15 años su padre podría rehacer su vida y muy remotamente posible la gente ya habría dejado de lado los resentimientos para dejarlo vivir en paz. Había odiado a su padre por lo que le había hecho a su familia, pero comprendía el por qué. Puede que no fuera la mejor solución, pero pensándolo mejor, puede ser que incluso él hubiera hecho lo mismo por su familia.

-A la señora Narcisa Malfoy, acusada por ser seguidora de Voldemort uniéndose a las filas de los mortífagos. Sin embargo, la declaración echa por Harry Potter sobre la noche de la caída del Señor Oscuro en la cual asegura que le salvó la vida, se le retira todos los cargos.

Y Draco respiró aliviado. Sabía que su madre no podría sobrevivir en un lugar como Azkaban. Era una mujer fuerte, pero su cuerpo era delicado, acostumbrado a las sedas más costosas y con las cuales nunca pasaba frío. Si, una oscura celda en Azkaban, lejos de su familia, podrían acabar con su madre. Pero fue precisamente su valor y su amor por su familia quien le llevó a salvar al Elegido, porque si bien hasta ahora había seguido los pasos que siguió su marido era por miedo, miedo a perderlos, y en el fondo, o no tanto, sabía que tanto le daba el estatus de sangre, siempre y cuando la de su hijo siguiera corriendo por sus venas.

-Al señor Draco Malfoy, acusado de pertenecer a la orden de los mortífagos y de infiltrar a los seguidores del Lord Oscuro en Hogwarts la noche del fallecimiento del director Albus Dumbledore. Pero por los recientes hechos y por las declaraciones del señor Harry Potter y de la señorita Snape que alegaron por su inocencia en tales actos, ya que no cometió ningún asesinato ni tortura y que fue coaccionado por amenaza de muerte hacia su familia; se le exonerará de los actos a cambio de cumplir con labores sociales. Se le declara: inocente.

_Inocente_, era _inocente_. Miró hacia su madre, que suspiró aliviada confirmándole la sentencia de libertad. Era libre, _libre_. E instintivamente buscó a Charlotte con sus ojos y la encontró en medio de toda aquella muchedumbre de gente que silbaba y gritaba su inconformidad de las sentencias. Y Charlotte le miró a él, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Él era libre gracias a ella y sin embargo él la había rechazado y rebajado dos días antes. Pero allí estaba, con la cabeza levantada con orgullo, era ella, era Charlotte Snape demostrando una vez más y sin importar nada lo importante que era en su vida lo que ella más quería.

* * *

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! :D**


End file.
